


Do It All Again

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, girl talk, missing moment, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Daisy confides in Jemma about her kiss with Daniel. A missing moment from 7x10.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 30
Kudos: 176





	Do It All Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blancafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancafic/gifts).



> This is an early birthday present for the amazing Blanca. Hope you have a wonderful birthday. Love you! <3 
> 
> Beta’d by the lovely agentofship 
> 
> After 7x9, Blanca sent me this prompt...and this is what happened :) — “I was just thinking that someone (well, one someone in particular 😄 ) needs to write a Daisy and Jemma girl talk fic where Daisy tells her she kissed Sousa in one of the loops and he doesn't remember.“

“I can hear you, Daisy,” Jemma called from where she was staring intently at her computer screen. Having Deke around had really turned her into a grandmother. She had eyes in the back of her head now and everything. She tapped a few more keys and closed whatever she’d been working on. “There we are. Can I help you with something?”

It was a little strange to actually look at Jemma. Even though they’d spent a whole year in space together searching for Fitz, that felt like an eternity ago. And who knew, maybe it had been for Jemma. It wasn’t like she was explaining much — or anything at all — about where she’d been or what she’d done in the time they were apart. 

“Daisy? Are you feeling alright?” Jemma reached out a hand to her forehead like she was checking for a fever and Daisy stepped back. What was bothering her wasn’t anything medical. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” 

“But there’s something.” Daisy had been counting on Jemma’s inquisitive nature to pry the words out of her. Not that she didn’t want to share...she just didn’t know where to start. But all of a sudden she felt like maybe she should keep her secret. Jemma looked pale and worn. No longer the bubbly woman she’d met when she’d first joined the team. 

But none of them were really who they used to be. Not anymore. 

“It’s not important.” She said the words quickly, hoping Jemma would let her go. Jemma hadn’t really spoken of Fitz since she’d grabbed them from the temple. There must be a reason for that. And now having seen her reaction when her memories came rushing back, it occurred to Daisy that maybe she didn’t want to know. She could talk to Elena instead.

“Daisy…” Jemma gave her that look, the one that said she was at the end of her patience and probably about to resort to bad girl shenanigans. But this time they weren’t young and naive, or high. The stakes had gotten higher and they had adapted. But they’d paid a price for their knowledge and experience. “Just tell me. Whatever it is, I can handle it.”

If she’d actually had more bad news, Daisy really wasn’t certain that Jemma would have been able to handle it. Her face had already paled as if she was bracing for the worst.

“I kissed Daniel,” she hissed, before Jemma could start imagining anything horrible. 

“You kissed —“ Daisy stepped forward and held her hand over Jemma’s mouth to keep her from screaming the words loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Daisy raised her eyebrows and Jemma had the decency to look embarrassed. When Daisy removed her hand, Jemma mouthed, “Sorry.”

Jemma moved to close the door, giving them a little more privacy. 

“What do you mean you kissed Daniel? Agent Sousa?”

“Yeah. Like kissing. On the lips.”

“I didn’t even know you and he… How did you even have time for that?”

Her words could have sounded accusing, but their long friendship told her Jemma wanted answers. 

“Oh, believe me. We had time. So much time.”

“Let’s grab some tea and talk in your bunk,” Jemma suggested. 

“That...sounds good.”

* * *

Once Jemma had her tea in hand and Daisy had grabbed some snacks, they sat across from each other on her bed and Daisy told her the whole story, realizing how long it had been since they’d spent any time together that wasn’t some sort of life or death situation where every decision they made could alter the course of history in ways they couldn’t even begin to understand.

“Wait...this all happened during a time loop?”

“Yeah. I mean, the kiss did. But not the...other things.”

“What other things?”

“Just...things.”

“Like him being handsome, and confident —“

“And from the 1950s.”

“I think we can agree that time is basically meaningless at this point,” Jemma said with a snort. “We’ve been to the future, and the past...other planets. All that matters is the people you are with.”

“Maybe.” Daisy chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for Jemma to come to the right conclusion. 

“Daisy...if the kiss happened during the time storm… Which loop was it?”

“Not the last one.” 

“Oh.” Jemma sucked in a breath. “So he doesn’t —“

“Nope.”

“And you think —“

“Maybe.”

“If you’re worried about that, then you should know that the time storm _only_ caused a distortion in time, not in our behavior or actions.”

“I wish I lived in a world where _that_ wasn’t even a consideration.”

“You and me both,” Jemma said, before reaching up to loosen her ponytail. “How was it?”

“It was perfect. Really great. Firm, but gentle. No hesitation. Can’t really do better for a first kiss.”

Jemma smiled. That small, sad smile she had so often these days.

“I’m so happy for you. You deserve happiness, no matter when it comes.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I mean, maybe in the middle of an endless time loop that would end with us ceasing to exist wasn’t the best time.”

They both laughed, and it felt so good to finally have someone to share this with. So many friends had come and gone, but Jemma was still here. 

“What are you going to do now?”

“It’s a little complicated. He doesn’t remember doing it, and it’s never felt like the right time to mention it.”

“But he obviously wants to. He might not remember, but his choices would lead him there again.”

Realization dawned and Daisy realized she couldn’t have picked a better person to talk to, even if they hadn’t been best friends. “Like Fitz.”

“Yes,” Jemma agreed. “Like Fitz. Even though there were things he didn’t experience, his choices — and more importantly his feelings — would always lead him to the same place. I’m certain that’s true of Agent Sousa as well.”

“It’s weird to hear you call him Agent Sousa,” Daisy said with a shake of her head, knowing that Jemma would understand even if she couldn’t quite explain it. 

“The man’s a legend. But, still a man, I suppose.”

“Yeah. Yeah, he is.” She let her mind wander, reliving that kiss again. She’d been telling the truth. It had been a little rushed, a little out of desperation and a little out of necessity, but it had been very perfect. And she wanted to repeat it as soon as possible. Hopefully sometime that Daniel would actually remember. 

“If you want my advice,” Jemma started, waiting for Daisy’s nod. “I would forget about the time he doesn’t remember.”

“I don’t think I —“

“Well, not literally forget about it. You’ll have that memory forever. I just mean, build new memories together.”

“Build new memories together… So what you’re saying is, I should go kiss him again.”

“You absolutely should.”

They both started laughing and Daisy felt a little bit like a weight had been lifted from her. Somewhere inside her she’d known the answer the whole time, but it was so hard to trust again. To take that risk. It had been a long time since she’d been willing to risk her heart. But now...now it felt right. 

She got up. They had work to do and sooner or later they’d both be missed. 

“Daisy.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m just happy you’re happy. You’re so strong and confident. And he’s a good man. I’m sure he sees all the wonderful things about you just like I do.”

Jemma was looking a little teary-eyed, and before Daisy knew what was happening, she’d been pulled into a tight hug. She squeezed her friend back, trying to lend Jemma some of her strength. But Jemma was right. She could do this. 

“Thanks, Jemma.”

“Of course.” Jemma raised a hand to wipe at her eyes. “Now go get your happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
